


The Snake Approves

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix accidentally sets an armful of rabbits loose in the Dark Lord's room. Nagini approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake Approves

~ The Snake Approves ~

"What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked, frowning.

Bellatrix seemed startled to find him there, which was odd considering that  _there_  just so happened to be his room. She was so startled, in fact, that she dropped most of the fluffy brown bunnies she had been holding.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she apologized, blushing. "I didn't realize you were here."

She would have taken more care with her appearance if she had planned on encountering her master. The hem of her skirt was caked with mud, and her hair contained an inordinate amount of sticks and leaves. Apparently, she had been out in the woods catching wild rabbits. Why the hell she would do such a thing, he had no clue.

He didn't know what to scold her for first: entering his room without permission, letting a bunch of rabbits loose in it, or not answering his question. A tough decision, indeed.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of scales sliding over stone. He watched as Nagini slithered over to Bellatrix, reared up, and wound her sinuous body around the woman's waist. Bellatrix remained entirely still as the snake curled around her. The single rabbit that remained in the witch's arms began to scream as it came face-to-face with the reptilian predator. Nagini promptly unhinged her jaw and swallowed the terrified animal whole. Bellatrix's general lack of reaction to these events suggested that this was not the first time such a thing had occurred.

Voldemort watched, fascinated - his plans to chastise Bellatrix completely forgotten - as the snake realigned her jaw and nuzzled the witch's cheek affectionately.

"Well, it's been fun as always, Nagini darling," Bellatrix murmured, stroking the snake's head. "However, I don't think our master is very pleased with me at the moment. I should be on my way."

The serpent reluctantly disentangled herself from her lady friend and dropped to the floor.

" _I see you and Bellatrix are getting along_ ," Voldemort said to the snake, after the witch had departed.

 _We should keep her_ , Nagini advised.  _You're obviously fond of her. You wouldn't have tolerated that behavior from any of your other followers._   _And_  s _he brings_ _me snacks_.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> They were Plot Bunnies and they deserved it.


End file.
